inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Garamaru
|name=Garamaru |image name=Garamaru full.png |kanji=蛾羅丸 |romaji=Garamaru |literal meaning=Moth |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv=Garamaru |birth= |age= |death= |status=Deceased |species=Moth yōkai |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |skin=Pale |family=*Gatenmaru In the anime only |weapons=Battle axe |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=100 |final act= |manga= |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice=Mark Oliver |imagecat=images of Garamaru }} was a moth yōkai and the brother of Gatenmaru. History Not much is known about Garamaru's past other than he was Gatenmaru's brother. Despite this, Garamaru did not seem very fond of his late brother, or the fact he associated with humans and devoured human blood, which seemed to be something of an anomaly. During the story Inuyasha and his friends were trapped in Garamaru's Forest of Sorrow, and, when he first appeared, they mistook him for his brother Gatenmaru. Garamaru expressed his distaste for Gatenmaru, and the fact that he banded together with a group of humans. Garamaru soon trapped Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippō, and Kirara in poison cocoons, where he planned to devour their heart and souls by first absorbing them with a blue energy. As Inuyasha unsuccessfully attempted to free them with his Tessaiga and claws, Garamaru told Inuyasha that by morning, a part of him would take hold of their hearts and souls. Inuyasha and Garamaru continued their battle, where Garamaru pointed out Inuyasha's fear of loneliness, though Inuyasha refuted these claims. Garamaru then transformed into his true form, a giant moth, and said that he will gladly devour Inuyasha and his fear of being alone. Though, before the newly transformed Garamaru could act, Inuyasha completely destroyed his body with the Kaze no Kizu. Inuyasha had only a moment to savor his victory, as Garamaru's severed head begins speaking to him. Garamaru said that he is not dead, and he would devour his friends' souls, and would then create a new body for himself. Inuyasha repeatedly tried to break his friends free from the cocoons, but to no avail. He was eventually able to break a small opening in the cocoons, and in the process positively influence his friends' nightmares. They soon are able to awaken, and they all break out of the cocoons, thus preventing Garamaru from being resurrected. Inuyasha then destroyed the barrier of the Forest of Sorrow with his Red Tessaiga; this proved that the forest was nothing more than an illusion. Personality Garamaru was shown to be quite a cruel demon; he did not care at all that his brother Gatenmaru was destroyed by Inuyasha, in fact, he scoffed at the idea that Inuyasha thought he would seek vengeance for his brother's death as he saw Gatenmaru to be a disgrace to the moth demons. He seemed to delight in the prospect of devour Inuyasha and his friends' souls after they had been soaked in fear and despair. Powers & Abilities *'Hypnokinesis:' Garamaru has the ability to create almost impenetrable cocoons to capture his prey. While inside, Garamaru is able to create nightmares for them which would bring forth their deepest fears; he did this so that when he devours their heart and soul, they would be completely consumed by fear and despair. *'Transformation:' Like Gatenmaru, Garamaru can transform into a gigantic moth. Weapons *'Battle Axe:' Like Gatenmaru, Garamaru also carries a large axe with him. He is able to momentarily hold off Tessaiga with it before he transforms and is subsequently destroyed by Inuyasha. Quotes Trivia *His seiyū, Toshihiko Seki, voiced Mousse from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series . *Both Mark Oliver and Toshihiko Seki also voiced Rau Le Creuset in . Notes References de:Garamaru es:Garamaru vi:Garamaru zh:蛾罗丸 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai